Technology is continually evolving as consumer needs change and new ideas are developed. Nowhere is this more apparent than in the wireless communications industry. Wireless communication technologies have changed drastically over the recent past and have affected many aspects of our daily lives. As new wireless technologies are developed, companies must invest large amounts of time and resources to upgrade all their existing hardware so that it is compatible with the new technology. Often a change in one component of a system requires an update of the entire system.
The infrastructure of a wireless communication system is commonly designed for a specific technology and a specific frequency band. Thus, once a service provider installs a particular infrastructure, a complete overhaul of a system is required to upgrade to a new technology or change to another frequency band. In addition, if a service provider would like to carry multiple frequency bands, the provider generally has to install a different set of hardware for each technology and frequency band carried. Thus, if the service provider carries four frequency bands of service for mobile customers; four different sets of hardware must be installed in each transmission and reception location.
In addition to changes in technology, consumer demand for a particular service may change after a service is installed. For example, access points initially deployed using over-the-air repeaters or simulcast distributed antenna systems, may need to be replaced with full base stations to support the increased consumer demand. This again, will require major overhauls of existing infrastructure. Moreover, these changes occur not infrequently, are costly and are often necessary to keep pace with competitors within the industry.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a wireless communications platform that keeps pace with the rapid changes in wireless communications protocols.